This application is for a Research Scientist Award, to support ongoing research and research training related to the prevention of alcohol problems in young adults. if awarded, the RSA would provide salary funds to allow the investigator to pursue a full- time research career. Time now allocated to undergraduate teaching and clinical supervision would be devoted to (a) research in the prevention of alcohol problems, and (b) research training for graduate and postdoctoral students in psychology who are engaged in alcohol-related research. The prevention research project (currently funded by NIAAA as an R01 project awarded to the applicant) is designed to establish secondary and primary prevention programs for alcohol abuse and problem drinking with college students at the University of Washington. Future research will explore the application of a cognitive-behavioral primary prevention program with an adolescent population and develop cost-effective secondary prevention programs for other high-risk groups (e.g., military personnel). Other research studies will be devoted to expanding and modifying a tertiary prevention program, relapse prevention (designed to enhance the efficacy of treatment for alcohol dependency). Research training is currently supported by an NIAAA postdoctoral training grant awarded to the applicant. If supported by an RSA, the applicant would be able to devote more time to graduate and postdoctoral research training.